1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power saw machine, and more particularly to a frame structure for power saw machine, which can rigidly support the power saw machine. Thus, the frame structure is simple and in relative lightweight so as to reduce the overall weight of the power saw machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting saw machine is commonly used for shaping and cutting masonry tiles and the like, made from materials such as granite, marble, slate, ceramics, pave, and brick. The conventional cutting machine comprises a cutting table supported on a supporting frame, a power saw assembly suspendedly supported on the cutting table wherein the power saw assembly comprises a cutting head having circular saw blade which is powered by an electric motor and a transmission means for driving the saw blade to rotate, and a tray mounted underneath the supporting frame for collecting and replacing a liquid coolant therein.
Such conventional cutting machine is too heavy and bulky for home usage so that people always have difficulties to transport and store the cutting machine. Because of the cutting quality of the power saw assembly, the power saw assembly must be made of durable and rigid materials, which will increase the overall weight of the cutting machine. Thus, for supporting the heavy power saw assembly, the supporting frame must be made of strong material such as cast iron or steel alloy. So, the cutting machine becomes extremely heavy and it is impossible for a user to carry or transport.
However, people still prefer to use the heavy cutting machine because they think the heavy cutting machine can provide more power and better cutting quality. It is worth to mention that the power of the cutting machine is only depended on the rpm of the motor and for better cutting work, the power saw assembly must rigidly supported on the supporting frame in a stable manner. So, the cutting machine cannot be counted its weight. In fact, the lightweight cutting machine is better because of ease carriage.
It is unreasonable to reduce the weight of the power saw assembly in order to affect the cutting performance of the cutting machine. So, the only way to reduce the overall weight of the cutting machine is to minimize the weight of the supporting frame. However, the weak structure of the supporting frame will make the cutting head unstabilized such that vibrations generated from the power saw assembly will be transferred to the cutting table so as to directly affect the cutting quality of the cutting machine.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure for power saw machine which can rigidly support the power saw machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure for power saw machine which is simple and in relative lightweight so as to reduce the overall weight of the power saw machine. So, the power saw machine can be easily carried and transported to everywhere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure for power saw machine, wherein vibrations generated for the power saw assembly can distributed through the entire power saw machine so that the power saw machine can be operated in a stable manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure for power saw machine which does not require to alter the original structure of the power saw machine so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the power same machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure for power saw machine that can be easily assembly or disassembly to use or store.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provide a frame structure for power saw machine, comprising:
a main frame comprising a first and second main arms in parallel manner, a main post vertically supported by the first main arms, and a supporting shaft horizontally extended from a top portion of the main post for rigidly supporting a power saw assembly thereon;
a supporting frame comprising a supportive column downwardly extended from the main post, a pair of support pillars each extended from a bottom end of the supportive column to the first main arm at a predetermined angle, and a support arm extended from the bottom end of the supportive column to the second main arm; and
a collecting tray having a receiving cavity wherein the supporting frame is fittedly disposed therein so as to substantially support the main frame on the collecting tray.